The Anniversary
by Azteka
Summary: Ever wondered why Severus Snape was exceptionally snarky around Halloween? Read and find out!


**Author's Disclaimer: **

**Harry Potter is the trademark of Scholastic Books and Time Warner. All characters from the Harry Potter world are the creation of JK Rowling. "Wherever I may Roam" is the trademark of Metallica, Black Album. Shawn DelaVega-Snape, however, is my own creation, and the line that Shawn utters in the story is from "The American President"; starring Michael Douglas. Perhaps this country's best choice of a President… Well, at least in the movies. But please, enjoy this piece and remember constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**-Azteka**

_**--**__And the road becomes my bride_

_I have stripped of all but pride_

_So in her I do confide_

_And she keeps me satisfied__**--**_

"**SHAWN!**" A normally drawled voice gasped in shock as obsidian black eyes watched the lithe and slender figure of his best friend and Bondmate effectively snap the Death Eater's head to the right.

The tiny figure turned toward the sound of someone shouting. Crimson-brown eyes lit up in recognition, and a relieved smile graced the figure's copper complexioned face. The dead Death Eater was completely forgotten.

"**TOBY!**" The petite Bondmate affectionately called back then immediately dodged away from the cooling corpse to escape a sudden barrage of multi-colored curses and hexes.

"Shit!" Toby cursed as he too sought cover from the same sudden bombardment of curses and hexes. The tall Englishman quickly scrabbled behind a half-crumbled wall. Safely secured behind the wall, Toby quickly scanned the area for his missing Bondmate but found no sign. However, he was not overly worried about his Bond. If anything happened, he would know. He would feel it through the magical hum that was their bond… And of course, if anything _really _did happen to his Bond, Toby did not doubt that there would be a massive amount of fatalities and most likely an explosion as well. A wicked grin graced the pale Englishman's face as he thought about his little Bondmate, and the destruction that his Bond would most likely leave behind.

"Tuckin' tail, Snivellus?!" Barked an annoyingly familiar voice; causing Toby to cast out a vicious curse at an unsuspecting Death Eater instead of the unwelcome speaker.

"_Black_." Toby violently growled as he glared at another male, who had just joined Toby behind the wall. Now, it was the other male's turn to grin wickedly.

"What's wrong, Sevvie-poo?" The blue-eyed male taunted, "Worried about killing your lil' Death Eater friends?"

Toby shook violently as he attempted to reign in his temper. He knew he had to or else… Or else, his anger would distract his Bond from the fight, which could lead to his Bond's demise. With that horrifying and sobering thought, Toby pushed his anger for his childhood tormentor aside. _Now is not the time._ Toby wisely thought then suddenly felt an empathic tug at the back of his mind. It was the bond between himself and his Bondmate; he knew. He then had the odd urge to look up.

"Shit! **INCOMING!**" Toby suddenly shouted as he threw himself away from the wall. Toby did not bother to look to see if the other male heeded his warning. Even though the air was filled with screaming and the sounds of exploding curses, Toby could still hear clearly the sickening thud of a body hitting the ground, and the unfortunate fool's last gurgled breathe.

"**FUCK!**" Toby heard the other man swear in the background while he examined the Death Eater that had fallen from the roof. Cause of death: a kitchen knife lodged hilt deep in the poor bastard's chest. Toby knew who did it… His Bondmate.

This… This was his Bondmate's element. His Bond was a trained and highly skilled fighter. Throw his Bondmate in the midst of a battle and be prepared to die; if you did not kill his Bond first. However, what made Toby curious was, what was his Bond doing in Hogsmeade?! His Bond was supposed to be at Mildenhall; far, _**far**_away from here! _What have you done now, Shawn?_ Toby silently asked then quickly disappeared into the melee of battle.

_**--**__Gives me all I need_

_And with dust in throat I crave_

_Only knowledge will I save_

_To the game you stay a slave_

_Rover, wanderer_

_Nomad, vagabond_

_Call me what you will… yeah… ohh__**--**_

Minutes ticked by, which seem to feel like hours, and hours ticked by, which seemed like centuries. For the longest time, it felt as if the Death Eaters had the upper hand, even with the appearance of half of the Order of the Phoenix coming to Hogsmeade's defense. It was not until the final arrival of the Ministry's Auror Corp did the battle turn in favor of the Defenders. The Auror and Death Eaters fought for a few moments before the Death Eaters retreated from the fray after suddenly suffering heavy loss. There was a moment of unsettling calm after the Death Eaters had left, it was as if the fighters could not believe that enemy would just disappear… Then the _real_ terror began; the horrifying reality that the battle was not some mass delusion but the real thing.

Toby took a deep breathe as he felt the rush of adrenaline dissipate from him. It took everything he had to keep from gagging on the thick scent of smoke and blood, which heavily perfumed the air. Obsidian-night orbs surveyed the destruction about him and sucked in a sharp breathe. When was the last time that Toby had seen such destruction? Unfortunately, he could not say 'never' nor could he say 'a long time ago'. It was only a little over half a decade ago that Toby saw, or more precisely participated in, such destruction of another village similar to Hogsmeade in a far away continent.

Buildings, that remind standing, were charred with black soot. Debris of destroyed homes and shops littered all round in a macabre form of modern art. The once smooth cobblestone streets were nothing more than pitted surface, where various curses and hexes left their mark. Trees stood about in resemblance of spent matches or laid about in a faux bow before Toby's feet. And under the overcast sky, Toby could easily discern the difference between dark, overturned brown earth and the rustic-brown splatter strains of human blood. Absently, Toby noted pieces of remains of what once was a person or two mingled in the debris.

Slowly the villagers wander out of whatever safe haven they were in to see the carnage of an enemy, that was supposed to be the deranged ranting of a teenaged boy, had inflicted on their once peaceful and safe home. Toby shook his head in disbelief at the villager's morbid curiosity as he continued to look around. He did not care about the people around him. All he cared about was his Bondmate. However, he had not seen any signs of his beautiful Bond; save for the dead bodies that were clearly done by his Bond, but Toby knew that his Bondmate was alright. After all their Bond, the constant empathic hum that Toby would feel whenever they were close to one another, was still humming, and most significantly, Hogsmeade was still standing; relatively speaking.

Suddenly a scream echoed in the background; probably an unfortunate villager recognizing the remains of a loved one, which broke the shocked daze that befell on the Wizarding village. Soon the people began to panic and fighting among themselves over this and that, accusing one another of this and that. Toby just ignored it all as he began sprinting through the ruined village. He shouted for his Bond but received no answer. He picked up the pace and shouted louder. He knew that his Bond was alright and alive, but he had to see…

"**SEVERUS!**" A familiar, squeaky voice called; causing the Englishman to turn around sharply.

His expression cascaded as soon as he realized that it was not his Bondmate but a fellow Professor.

"Flitwick." Toby replied but paid the diminutive wizard little mind as he continued to scan the area; perhaps he missed seeing his tiny Bond.

"Severus, you're needed at the infirmary." The Charm's Professor quickly stated; causing the tall man to freeze as he snapped back to his colleague.

_The infirmary?! SHAWN!_ His panic was evident but quickly calmed when the dwarf explained that the Master Auror had ordered all with healing abilities to meet at the Hogwarts' Infirmary to treat the wounded while those capable helped the Auror find the missing and the dead.

"Master Auror is a remarkable person!" Professor Flitwick replied with reverence, "Keeping a cool and calm head. Even after the old Master Auror abandoned his men! No wonder Auror Shacklebolt respects her so!"

Then the tiny man disappeared to assist a group of non-injured wizards cleaning the fallen debris from the streets. Toby smiled. _Everything will be fine._ He believed then hurried back to the castle to help in any way he could. Naturally he preferred to continue searching for his Bondmate and to see with his own eyes that his Bond was alright, but he knew his Bond well enough to know that if Toby was derelict in his duties as a Healer then his Bond would not hesitate in killing him. Well, not kill him per say, but cause him enough bodily harm to make him wish that he was dead.

It was Shawn's utmost belief that a doctor, or a Healer, was the most important person alive because it was the duty of a doctor, a Healer, to save lives. And Toby knew in his Bond's line of work, saving lives was the highest priority. _Everything will be fine._ He thought again then disappeared into the castle.

_**--**__But I'll take my time anywhere_

_Free to speak my mind anywhere___

_And I'll redefine anywhere_

_Anywhere I may roam_

_Where I lay my head is home yeah…__**--**_

Toby slumped against the wall just outside of the infirmary. It was his first break since rushing into the infirmary. He and Poppy had been working non-stop for many, many long hours. It was to his utter dismay that he discovered that only he and Poppy were the only fully qualified Healers in the entire area! But many others did heed the call for help, to which Toby was extremely grateful.

In the beginning, Poppy was so frazzled by trying to heal all the injured at once. All being both the critical and non-critical and yet often forgetting a step or two. It shocked Toby that although Poppy was a 'qualified' Healer, her specialty was in minor healing. Immediately upon seeing the chaos and disorganization that plagued the infirmary, Toby took charge and began prioritizing the injuries from the most critical to the most superficial of injuries. The more critical of injuries, Toby and Poppy stabilized immediately and medically flooed to St. Mungo's while the others were treated at the castle and transported later.

Taking a deep swig of cool water that a house-elf had graciously gave him, Toby knew that questions were going to be asked as soon as everything calmed down. Mainly about his extensive medical knowledge, both magical and Muggle, and about the way he handled the situation. Well, his medical knowledge would be easy to explain. He would simply tell the truth. He _was_ a Healer. Of course, he first received his Healer's Creed under his mother's maiden name, Prince, and after bonding with his Bondmate, he changed his Healer's Creed under his Bond's name, DelaVega.

Toby became a Healer after… After he realized his horrible mistake of taking on the Dark Mark. He thought and firmly believed that by becoming a Healer, he could repent for his past crimes with each life he saved. _One life saved for each one lost._ That was Toby's belief. No one knew that he was a Healer; save for his Bond and Flitwick. Not even the Headmaster knew, and the only reason why the Charms' Professor knew was because Toby had treated the Professor's ill mother-in-law some time ago. Toby sighed deeply.

As for the other portion, Toby knew it had to do with a combination of working in a muggle Emergency Room in America for a few years for his residency and another little secret that only his Bond knew. A weak smirk graced his lips. He had been thinking about his Bond a lot during these strenuous hours.

"Severus?" Someone called.

Toby weakly rolled his head toward the direction of his name.

"Draco." Toby acknowledged his godson, who looked extremely frazzled himself.

The blonde's once meticulous hair was in disarray. His formerly pressed clothes were now wrinkled and looked to be covered in dust, and his pale complexion was marred with sweat, dirt and dust. It made Toby curious as to what his godson had been up to. _I'll ask later._ He thought as the older man signaled for the teen to sit while he mentally thanked the gods up high that none of the students were in Hogsmeade when the attack occurred. Technically, it _was_ suppose to be a Hogsmeade weekend, which was probably why the Death Eaters attacked in the first place, but due to all the in-house fighting that been happening since the school year began, the Headmaster cancelled the trip as punishment. The last minute cancellation was a blessing in disguise. Now, that Toby thought about it.

"What time is it?" Toby finally asked his visibly exhausted student.

"It's almost eleven in the evening." Draco replied then muttered his thanks when his godfather handed him the glass of water.

Toby frowned. Eleven hours had past since the initial attack, and he still had not seen nor heard from his Bondmate. Toby looked back into the infirmary. All the injured had been treated and transport if needed. However, the tall, dark wizard had not seen hide or hair of any other Auror or Order Members unless of course they were severely injured. Slowly pushing to his feet, Toby groaned in sore exhaustion.

"Severus?" Draco called.

"I'm alright." Toby uncharacteristically patted the teen's head, "I think it's time to call in the troops."

"Can I come?" Draco tentatively asked.

Toby looked thoughtful. A battlefield was not a place for a child. It was a shared belief between himself and his Bond. However, it was also their shared belief that war should not be glorified nor romanticized.

"I-I mean I can help carry stuff for you." Draco stuttered.

Toby sighed. _Perhaps this will be good for him._

"Very well, but you must do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" Toby said in a tone that demanded absolute obedience.

Draco immediately nodded as he sprang to his feet. The young man followed his Head of House into the infirmary. His godfather handed him a medium size satchel with the insignia of the Medical Corp emblazed on the side. The young man dutifully held the bag open and observed while the older male place vial after vial of a variety of potions, mostly Pepper-Ups, into the bag. Draco immediately secured the satchel across his shoulder as he waited for the man, who he respected more than his own father, gave out last minute instructions to one of the many impromptu medical assistants since Madame Promphey appeared to be resting somewhere.

_**--**__And the earth becomes my throne_

_I adapt to the unknown_

_Under wandering stars I've grown_

_By myself but not alone_

_I ask no one__**--**_

Soon the two renown Slytherins walked into the night and toward the dimly lit village of Hogsmeade. During the silent walk, Draco wandered what he would see in regards to the carnage. Silently he looked at his mentor and wandered what the older man thought. As the pair drew closer to the village, Draco could vaguely make out the damage done to the once picturesque village. But more importantly, he could _smell_ the horrors of the battle! The thick and clogging scent of smoke still clung to the air heavily. Nothing save for a heavy rainfall could wash it away. Beneath the scent of smoke were several other scents that began playing havoc on the youth's imagination. Draco could smell the thick copper scent of blood mixed the sizzling scent of burnt flesh, which the blonde teen realized with absolute horror was making him a bit hungry. As he became assaulted by these smells, his mind created horrific images of mangled, bloodied and burnt bodies laying about. Draco shivered as he looked around; expecting to see the dead to suddenly spring to life but…

"Severus..?" Draco softly called as he subconsciously drew closer to the taller male.

"Hm?"

"Where are the bodies?" Draco whispered; afraid that just by talking would bring the dead upon them.

"Most likely moved to another location for identification." His godfather off-handedly replied.

"Why?" Draco then asked after accepting the practicality of his Professor's statement.

Dark eyes looked at the teen curiously.

"Why what?"

"Why did this happen?" Draco clarified the age-old question of any conflict.

"I don't know, Draco. I really don't know." Toby truthfully answered as he continued.

"It just seems so meaningless." Draco whispered.

"It's not 'just'. It _is_ meaningless." Toby corrected, "Meaningless, pointless and for what? For an ideology that would have us die out due to inbreeding and due to the leadership of a deranged, mission-oriented, socio-path?"

Draco chewed his lower lip. The younger Slytherin knew that his godfather was repeating the same words that his Bond often used to describe the Dark Lord, and he did not disagree with his godfather on that assessment, especially after meeting with his godfather's Bond one fateful summer. It just was that he was afraid that said deranged, mission-oriented, socio-path would discover his godfather's true loyalties and kill him. Draco loved Severus as any child would love their parent, despite the fact that Severus was _not _his father. The blonde teen even loved, Shawn, Severus' Bondmate, and he feared that he would lose them both. The teen never knew what a loving home was like until he met Shawn, and he wanted to keep that. But also… As much as he was afraid of losing Severus and Shawn. He was very much afraid to fight and to kill.

"I'm afraid." Draco whispered; not really caring if his godfather heard him. "I don't want to die."

"No one _wants_ to die, Draco." Toby wisely and softly replied, "But this is the course of war."

"I hate it!"

"Good." Toby answered.

"**HALT!**" A voice shouted from the main avenue into the decimated village.

Toby immediately recognized a small mound of rubble off to the side; serving as a defensive fighting position for two sentries. The corners of Toby's lips twitched upward as he also immediately knew what the Master Auror had done. The Master Auror was beginning to fortified the crippled village against future attacks.

Draco timidly hid behind his godfather, who peacefully raised his hands into the air. Draco immediately followed suit but stayed hidden.

"**WHO GOES THERE?!**" The voice questioned; causing Toby to arch an eyebrow. He definitely knew now that the Master Auror was behind the construction of the hasty entry control point, and had instructed the Auror in proper challenging procedures. It made the tall Englishman curious on how the Auror and the Order Members handled the Master Auror 's orders. He mentally smirked at the mental image of their expressions.

"I'm Professor Severus Snape!" Toby, shaking free from the mental picture, introduced himself, "And this is my student, Draco Malfoy! We're here to render any medical assistance needed!"

"Death Eaters!" Another voice shouted venomously.

"If we were, you would be dead." Toby nonchalantly countered.

"Tschk." One of the two sentries tsked.

"Look," Toby sighed, "just inform your superior that we are here to help."

There was a moment of silence and then there was movement indicating that someone was being notified about their presences, but Toby did not lower his arms. He remained where he stood with his hands in the air. From the corner of his eye, he was pleased to see that Draco was doing exactly the same thing. The pair stood there for what felt like an eternity when only a few minutes had actually passed.

"Severus Snape?" Called a familiar accented voice.

"Shacklebolt?" Toby replied back.

"Yes." Auror Shacklebolt answered then looked at the sentries, "It's alright, boys. Let them through."

"Are you sure, Sir? They're Death Eaters."

"If they were then you would be dead." Came Shacklebolt's retort then the large African descedent waved the two Englishmen over. Toby gave the other a slight nod of acknowledgement. He was surprised that highly ranked Auror would make the same comment as he did in regards to he and Draco being Death Eaters.

For Toby, the statement held more weight then the two sentries could possibly realize. The tall Englishman suspected that his Order counterpart made the comment because of his former status as a member of the Dark Lord's Elite Circle. However, that was only half of the truth to Toby's prowess. Immediately Toby and Draco followed the larger man into the ruined village.

The village itself looked like a black-hole without its customary lights lit. In the darkness, the half crumbled buildings resembled more like the jagged edges of a broken mountain. The air surrounding the village was still, despite the cool, autumn breeze carrying the early signs of a fast approaching winter. There was a level of heaviness that cannot be described, and it seemed to Draco that it would snuff out anything that resembled even a bit of happiness. The young man moved closer to his mentor and godfather as their little trio moved through the empty village.

"I'm surprised to see you, Severus." Auror Shacklebolt began. It was hidden, but Toby could hear the hint of an accusation. Although consciously he was aware that there was no love between himself and the rest of the Order due to his position as a 'spy', Toby still felt the stingy bite at the accusation, but he quickly brushed it aside for more important issues were at hand.

"I was in the infirmary; assisting Poppy with the injured." Toby explained as a matter of fact.

A nearly invisibly brow arched in surprise. For as long as Shacklebolt had known the surly Potions Master, he had never heard the white Englishman ever explain himself to anyone; not even to the Headmaster.

"Where's the Command Post?" Toby then immediately asked as he automatically began scanning the area for any forgotten injured wizard or witch and any signs of his Bond.

"Command Post?" Auror Shacklebolt repeated. It was not that he did not know what the other man was asking for, but the fact that the Potion's Master had used the same words as the mysterious Master Auror, who assumed control during the battle when the previous Master Auror fled like a coward and subsequently left the Auror Corps to be slaughtered. This mysterious Master Auror just took command and directed the Corps into an unorthodox maneuver, which lead the Corps into victory and the Death Eaters retreating.

"Yes, the Command Post." Toby snapped, "The center of all of our base operations."

"The Master Auror is located at Rosa's Tavern." Auror Shacklebolt replied; curious about the other Order member's phraseology.

"Good." Toby stated, "Come on, Draco."

The trio then hurried their pace to the Three Broomsticks. During their silent trek, Toby immediately noted that the Auror Corp and the few remaining villagers were separated into assigned tasks, such as building clean up, infrastructure reconstruction and other such things. Plus, it looked as if some were down for a rest period while others continued to work.

"You've begun a shift cycle." Toby stated rather than asked.

Again, another eyebrow arched.

"How long?" Toby then asked.

"How long what?" The Auror asked.

Toby shot the other man an annoyed glare. He had to remind himself that the Wizarding World's defensive force was not trained as he was nor were they trained as his Bond was. He was dealing with complete idiots… Again.

"How long is each shift?" Toby questioned, even though it was obvious that his patience was dwindling.

"The Master Auror scheduled twelve hours shift for each unit and squad." The Auror replied; using a few of the Master Auror's own words and wondering if the ex-Death Eater knew those words.

"Good." Toby muttered, "Twelve-on, twelve-off. First check on the First shift then the second before they rack out… Shacklebolt, how many men does the Master Auror have and where's the tent for the second shift?"

"I'll show you the tent after meeting with the Master Auror, and the Master Auror commands 60 goodly witches and wizards from the Auror Corps and the Order." The Auror replied; now thoroughly confused by the Dark Wizard.

_This former Death Eater speaks like the Master Auror. How is that possible?_

Draco watched the exchange in silence. He was impressed and fascinated by his godfather's behavior and actions. It was as if the older Slytherin had been in a similar situations before and was specifically trained on how to handle practically anything. Draco suddenly suspected that this ability came from a certain little secret, which his godfather was not yet ready to share with Draco, and would also explain why whenever Shawn was extremely angry at his godfather, Shawn would refer to Severus as _Major _Severus Tobias Snape.

_**--**__And my ties are severed clean_

_The less I have the more I gain_

_Off the beaten path I reign_

_Rover, wanderer_

_Nomad, vagabond_

_Call me what you will… yeah… will__**--**_

A few minutes later, the makeshift trio quickly and quietly entered the Three Broomsticks, which was overly crowded with Auror, Order Members and surprisingly a few of the Ministry's lackeys; including the fat Minister himself displaying an unnatural shade of purple as he threw an accusatory finger at a tiny figure, who stood at the center of a long table.

"You… You…" The Minister sputtered.

"What?" The petite creature growled menacingly; finally looking up from the parchment that was a rudimentary map of the village.

_Oh boy…_ Toby thought as he immediately recognized not only the tone but also the petite figure.

"Shawn?" Draco said in disbelief, which drew a few curious stares from those around the trio, "What's Shawn doing here?!"

"Dunno." Toby uncharacteristically replied.

"Uhm… do you think we should stop them?" Draco asked; curious as to why his godfather was not defending his Bond from the fat Minister.

"Nah…" Toby cheerfully replied, "I'm curious to see how this plays out."

And he was. He had heard stories from his Bond's colleagues of how the petite creature was a dangerous throne in the side of the politically-aspiring officers that worked in Mildenhall. Even one of his Bond's colleagues had commented that the reason why their shop had the highest performance rate was because there was no politicians among them. No politicians to stab them in the back for their own gain, which made them feel safe in doing their jobs. His Bondmate had commented on a few occasions when they were together that his Bond hated politics, and felt that politics got in the way of one doing their job. His Bond even quoted a line from a movie in regards to politics. _"I was busy trying to keep my job that I forgot to do my job." _

However, Toby never actually had seen his Bond take on a politician until now. To him, it was a treat to see his beautiful Bondmate take on the ugliest, fat politician he ever had the displeasure of knowing.

Draco's brows disappeared into his hairline at the relaxed pose that his godfather took. The teen then looked back at the petite creature, who somehow ended up being the Master Auror of the Auror Corps, despite a certain little fact in regards to Shawn's magical heritage. Shawn had not changed from the last time they had met.

Shawn was, of course, petite; regardless of the fact that Shawn was nearing thirty years of age, could still pass off for a teenager. And Draco knew from personal experience that although Shawn looked weak and scrawny, Shawn was all muscle and knew very well on how to defeat any opponent, regardless of height and weight and apparently magically inclined. Shawn always wore a pair of dark blue pants called jeans that hugged the hips. And it looked that Shawn had raided his godfather's closet again, for the blonde teen recognized the formerly white poet's blouse as one time belonging to Severus. The blouse was now stained with mud, blood and soot, and was torn in a few places. The sleeves were rolled up to reveal a light brown long-sleeved undershirt. Draco knew that Shawn liked wearing 'layers', especially when the seasons turned cold. Shawn's black hair was cut short and in a unusual style that Draco had come to accept as Shawn's style; giving Shawn a boyish appearance. Shawn's entire demeanor said that the unofficially dubbed Master Auror was calm but those eyes!

Those normally warm and mischievous crimson-brown eyes were now hard, cold and most importantly… Crimson! Shawn had once told the blonde teen that the eyes reflected one's soul and were known to change color to match one's emotions. It was a DelaVega family trait, Shawn had told him one time, that when provoked their eyes changed color; however, normally their eyes would turn black as night, but Shawn's became crimson as blood.

"You're not the Master Auror!" The Minister shrieked; finally getting over his stuttering.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Shawn growled back. "That pathetic excuse of a donkey's assfucker tucked tail and ran; leaving his men behind to be slaughtered!"

Draco and Toby both winced. They both knew that if Shawn ever came across the former Master Auror again, the damned fool would be dead in seconds. To abandon one's men to be slaughtered went against everything that Shawn stood for. Even though Draco may not understand everything about Shawn and Shawn's world, the young blonde did know and understood that Shawn would never abandon nor leave anyone behind.

"How dare you!" The Minister's spittle rolled down his chin, "How _dare_ you insult my brother!"

"Well, that explains things." Shawn's eyes narrowed on the pudgy male. "Lupin! Tonks! Get this pathetic excuse of human flesh out of my command center! **NOW!**"

"How _dare _you!" The Minister howled akin to a howler monkey, "**I AM YOUR MINISTER!**"

Slowly a cold smile graced Shawn's face, which startled everyone around, save for Toby, who knew his Bond very well.

"No, Mr. Fudge," Shawn purred, "I do not answer to you nor to your government; however, if you insist on running this operation then by all means do so. But do not be surprised that in a few minutes the only people here will be yourself and your so-called entourage. And then we shall see how well you will defend the people against a second incursion as you hid beneath a desk with your head between your legs, kissing your own ass goodbye."

Shawn then proceeded to step away from the table when the entire room came alive in an uproar. Shawn was immediately surrounded by Auror and Order Members alike. Tensing at the sudden movement but soon relaxed in realization that the magical force was actually creating a protective barrier to separate the tired fighter from the obese male. It was evident by their actions on who they preferred to lead them.

The Minister's nostrils flared as he shouted obscenities toward the mysterious Master Auror. In short order, the Minister and his entourage were immediately escorted out of the tavern by several armed Auror and Order Members. They all ignored the fat fool's threats of charges of treason and mutiny as they turned back to their new Leader, and apparently it escaped their notice that several forgotten reporters were quietly writing everything that had transpired in their little corner, where the Master Auror had banished them earlier. There was many cheers and lauds of appraisals toward their new Leader.

"Alright! Alright!" Shawn quickly calmed the masses, "We still have work to do! And not a lot of time to do it in!"

"Master Auror!" Auror Shacklebolt shouted over the excited Auror and Order Members, who were still murmuring about the scene that had occurred before them.

Shawn responded with an arched eyebrow.

"Auror Shacklebolt." The petite fighter acknowledged, which caused the black wizard to beam with pride.

"Yes, Master Auror!" Shacklebolt replied, "Professor Snape and one of his students are here to assist us with any medical needs."

"Snape?!" Several voices cried in surprise, while Shawn blinked owlishly before a bright, sunny smile broke across the fighter's exhausted face.

"Toby!" Shawn exclaimed as all muscles lost some of its tension.

"Hi Shawn!" Draco finally chirped to make himself known.

"Dragon?" Shawn's voice was colored in disbelief, "Hey, what are you doing here? This is no place for children!"

"I'm here to help Professor Snape, and I'm no child!" Draco defended himself as he held himself tall.

Shawn arched an eyebrow then looked at Toby; ignoring the sudden ping-pong motion that their audience was performing.

"Toby." Shawn's tone was dark and questioning.

"He's only going to help. Nothing more. Nothing less." Toby assured the petite creature, who returned to the table and was immediately flanked by an Auror and an Order Member. Toby felt his eye twitch at the audacity that they would believe he would harm his Bondmate. Of course, they did not know that the person, they were protecting, was his Bond. His Bond, however, was not so subtle and threw very obvious warnings to the individuals that Shawn was not in the mood to play games.

"What's your problem?" Shawn hissed then addressed the teen in a more calm tone, "Draco, you stay close to Toby. You hear me, and the moment shit hits the fan, you get the hell out. Understood?"

"Yep." Draco answered; knowing that if he did not comply then Shawn would have him back at the castle before he even realized it.

"Good." Shawn stated then addressed Severus, "So what's your plan?"

"Aside from the seriously injured Auror and Phoenix members, I haven't seen any other injuries. I want to examine each and every personnel for fatigue and exhaustion."

"Granted."

"I'll check the shift on duty now before checking on the shift that's resting."

"I'll have the first shift, Alpha Flight, meet you in the mess tent before they eat and start shift at 0600. Good for you?"

"Good for me. But before I go…" Toby trailed off then proudly walked up to the table; ignoring the Auror and Order Members' drawn wands.

"Sit down." Toby ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"Sit down."

"No." Shawn replied. "My men first then myself."

"Sit down, _Captain._" Toby ordered more forcefully then before; reminding his stubborn Captain of his own obligations and responsibilities as a Healer and to his little secret.

Shawn was silent then…

"Major Snape," Shawn calmly began; ignoring the sudden explosion of confused murmurs, "the welfare of _my_ men takes top priority. You know me well enough to know this. And you know well enough that we are still in a hostile environment… You have your orders."

"And you know me well enough to know that my top priority is you." Toby stated, "Rules and regulations be damned. Now, sit down, _Captain_ Shawn DelaVega-Snape."

"_**WHAT?!**_" The tavern exploded in an another uproar.

The two Snapes ignored all around them as they battled for dominance on who's will would be carried out. Unfortunately both Snapes were also extremely stubborn, and neither will give-in to the other.

"Uhm…" A timid voice called for attention over the roar of the many, which caused the two powerful Snapes to glare at the foolish intruder.

"What?" They both snapped; causing the young hot pink haired Auror to slightly jump in nervousness.

"Eh… You're married as in bonded?" The young woman asked the obvious question, even though her tone indicated that it was impossible for her believe.

"So?" They asked, again as one, with each arching a brow.

"Well, that's creepy." Muttered a young red-haired male while his mirror nodded in agreement.

"You have your assignments." Shawn suddenly snapped, which startled the occupants into action and wisely leaving the Snapes and Draco alone.

The Snapes returned to their battle of wills while Draco watched nervously. This was not the first time that the young man had seen the duo fight, but Draco could sense that this little battle of wills was nothing like the couple's previous fights. The Snapes stood tall and unmoving like a pair of stone golems. Draco watched between the two and knew from past experience that neither will give in. _Damn their stubborn pride_. Draco mentally growled then loudly cleared his throat, which distracted the battling Snapes to focus their attention on the pale blonde youth.

"Uhm… how about a compromise?" Draco asked with a weak smile; feeling surprisingly very small in their presences.

Black and crimson looked at each other then sighed deeply as they nodded in agreement.

"Check Bravo Flight first, and when you come by the mess tent at 0600, you can then check me out." Shawn stated.

Toby frowned but hesitantly nodded.

"You're the first I check, understood?" Toby threatened then turned around and walked out of the tavern without so much as a glance over his shoulder.

Draco watched his godfather nervously then looked back at Shawn, who was suddenly braced against the table. Draco was about to call his godfather back but a cold glare stopped him. The young man suddenly realized at how pale the young Master Auror was. Draco chewed his lower lip.

"Go." Shawn commanded, "The faster you two finish, the faster we can get this done with. And not a word to Toby… yet."

"O-okay… but… Uhm…"

"No, Dragon," Shawn replied then slowly sat down to fight back the black spots dancing across crimson eyes, "I'm not injured… just really, really exhausted."

"Then why not rest?" Draco asked; curious as to why Shawn would not take an obvious solution.

Shawn smiled at the teen; knowing that he was still very innocent in the ways of war.

"Not until I know that my men are taken care of first." Shawn replied, "Now go, Dragon, before Toby comes back like a bull in a china shop."

Draco frowned but did as he was told. The blonde Slytherin found his godfather waiting for him but really watching the building as if he was actually looking at his Bond through the stone walls.

"How's Shawn?" Toby immediately asked.

"Eh… Uhm…" Draco shifted nervously; knowing that he could not outright lie to his godfather.

Toby sighed as he raked his large, slender hand through his dark hair.

"Damn stubborn _woman_." He darkly muttered then quickly walked away to check on the welfare of his Bond's men.

_**--**__But I'll take my time anywhere_

_I'm free to speak my mind anywhere_

_And I'll never mind anywhere_

_Anywhere I may roam_

_Where I lay my head is home…__**--**_

The Slytherin pair quickly walked off to begin their assigned task.

"Severus?" Draco tentatively called; finally gaining enough courage to ask what was on his mind, "That fight…"

"What about it?" Toby casually asked.

"Are you two okay?"

"Oh that…" Toby immediately understood what his young student was referring to, "that wasn't a fight between a husband and wife… It was more like a fight between two commanding officers of two different disciplines."

"What?" Draco asked in confusion but was immediately awed by the way his godfather went about examining the Auror, Order members and villagers, giving them the appropriate potions needed _and _keeping pace with their conversation.

"Hm?" Toby murmured.

"What do you mean by 'two commanding officers' and 'two different disciplines'?" Draco clarified his own question.

"Shawn is a combat officer." Toby began, "And although I am recognized as a combat officer as well, I am first and foremost a medical officer."

"You're a Healer?!" An Auror asked in shock as he accepted a vial of Pepper-Up potion.

"Of course, you dunderhead, do you think the Master Auror would allow some incompetent, crack-pot, second-rate Healer, who received their credentials from the Chocolate Frogs Collection to examine _her _men?!" Toby snarled at the young Auror.

The Auror paled and squeaked a respectful 'no sir'.

Draco had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing at how easily his godfather can put the fear of God in grown men. Automatically the teen handed the elder Slytherin a requested vial all the while the blonde thought about what his godfather had said. Shawn was a 'combat officer', which meant that the petite woman, who barely reached the teen's shoulder, was a fighter! A trained warrior! The teen's respect and awe for the tiny woman raised another notch. There had not been a trained warrior in the Wizarding World for nearly five centuries; not since the Great Darkness, which forced the Wizarding World into hiding and nearly decimated the Muggle World itself.

Soon the Slytherin pair had continued on to their next patient when Draco suddenly remembered his Professor calling himself a 'combat officer' as well. Holding the vial of Pepper-Up potion in his hand, the blonde teen stared wide-eyed and slacked-jaw at his godfather. _No wonder Lucius refuses to fight him!_ Draco thought in realization. For all his young life, Draco knew of only two people who Lucius Malfoy refused to fight. Of course, the Dark Lord Voldemort was one, and the other was surprisingly Severus Tobias Snape! Now Draco understood why. His godfather was also a trained warrior!

"Close your mouth." Toby lightly chided as he closed the teen's mouth.

An audible clunk was heard as teeth clamped shut. Draco then snapped around to face the retreating back of the taller Englishman.

"You're a warrior like Shawn?!" Draco could not help but blurt out.

Toby paused then looked over his shoulder as he regarded his godson. A tired sigh escaped. So many of his carefully placed secrets were unintentionally being revealed. Of course, he knew it was bound to happen. Toby just preferred that it did not happen… Ever.

"Yes… in fact, I was an officer of Her Royal Majesty's Marines." Toby confessed then continued onto several Auror and Order Members, who were magically reconstructing one of many destroyed homes in the village.

Draco just looked on confused. _Her Royal Majesty? We have no monarch… Well, at least not anymore…_ Draco thought as he dutifully handed his Head of House another requested vial.

"Severus…" Draco's voice trailed off.

"Hn."

"Who is Her Royal Majesty?" Draco asked.

"Are you daft, boy?" Asked an Auror witch; causing Draco to look at her curiously, "How can you not know the Queen?"

Toby groaned in disbelief before standing up to leave.

"The Queen?" The blonde blinked owlishly then turned to his godfather and mentor, "What Queen?"

"The Queen of England." Toby calmly answered while sending a nasty glare at the middle-aged witch, who suddenly was colored embarrassed when she realized that the blonde teen was a Pureblood.

"Eh… Right." The woman muttered as she and her partner skirted away after the awkward silence had befell on the small group.

Toby and Draco stood in the middle of the ruined street; just looking at one another, measuring one another. Toby was waiting for a reaction from the blonde teen, while Draco, honestly, did not know what to do. Draco's own conscience was at war with the prejudicial doctrine that Lucius had literally beaten into him and what he knew to be the truth. He knew that Lucius' ways were wrong and all that rubbish of pureblood supremacy was nothing more than archaic idiocy; however, it was horrifyingly easier to accept the garbage doctrine rather than suffer through any more pain. Even now with Draco doing what was right for himself and his conscience, the young man still feared that Lord Malfoy would suddenly appear out of the darkness and begin his reign of pain. _No, he's not here… not now… Severus will protect me. Severus and Shawn!_ Draco thought with absolute certainty as he mentally shook off the sudden chill that had crept into his heart and soul.

"Okay." Draco replied, which made Toby nod in approval, "Then does that mean when Shawn calls you 'major', it's to remind you of your place?"

Toby stared at his blonde student, who just asked the question with such innocent and naive honesty. Slowly Toby placed a hand over his mouth to keep a snicker muffled and to prevent offending the young man. To Toby, it was the most silly thing to ask. After all, he knew perfectly well that his Bond had other means of reminding him of 'his place'. Of course, he also understood why the teen would think that since the teen did not understand that when Shawn called him 'Major', it was because she realized that his arguments were correct, and that she was acknowledging them, even though she was still angry with him. Yes, he was trained as combat officer as were many who joined Her Royal Majesty's Services, and if needed to, he could take command of the current recovery operation since after all he was of higher rank than his beloved Bond, who was a Captain. However, he would not take over for two reasons. The first primarily being that despite being a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, no one would take orders from an ex-Death Eater, and the second reason was the majority of the Auror Corp and Order Members have recognized _his _Shawn as a competent leader by deed and by wisdom.

Of course, Toby knew that his Bondmate had no idea of what had happened. Such a thing was not heard of among the petite creature's people. Naturally, among the Muggles military force, there were leaders, who inspired loyalty via their actions and conduct as a fair, just and honest leader, but nothing to the extent that an _entire_ military force would swear loyalty and allegiance to one person, especially if that person was literally unknown to said military force, if one could call the Auror Corps a military force. And yet that was what basically had happened, the Auror Corps and the Order of the Phoenix had sworn fealty to a petite fighter with the same stupid bravery as a certain pain in Toby's ass. _If only they knew!_ Toby dryly thought.

_**--**__But I'll take my time anywhere_

_I'm free to speak my mind anywhere_

_Anywhere I may roam_

_Where I lay my head is home_

_Carved upon my stone_

_My body lies but still I roam__**--**_

A few more hours pass before the Slytherin pair had finished examining the entire Bravo Flight, and dawn's graceful light could be seen beyond the horizon. Auror Shacklebolt appeared shortly after Toby finished healing an Order Member for muscle cramps and escorted the pair into an enchanted tent, which was serving as the mess tent, located near the village's church. Toby immediately scanned the tent in search of his Bond. The corner of his lips were turned a bit up as he saw _her_, his beautiful Bond, seated at the Center. It truly amazed him at how so willingly the Auror Corps and Order Members were to submit to her authority. It made him curious if perchance they would submit to someone similar to his Bond; meaning someone of similar military and combat training. Toby somehow did not doubt it.

The Wizarding Society had become so complacent and rigid toward traditions that to think outside of the proverbial box was unheard of. The Wizarding Society was so reliant on magic that they had allowed their bodies and minds to become completely… Inert. Toby thought for a moment as he realized that perhaps… That perhaps Potter's ability to think outside of box was what made him so powerful. The brat _was _ignorant of so much of the Wizarding World that he was not bound by their World's inclinations, traditions and prejudices. Toby himself knew he was once bound by those same inclinations. Thankfully, his time in service had literally beaten those inclinations out of him.

The dark wizard then shook himself out of his contemplation and took a closer look at his Bond's surroundings. Suddenly his sight ran bloody red. In the center, his Bond naturally sat as the recognized Leader of the Auror Corps all the while also casually draped onto the table. A sure and clear sign of her weariness and exhaustion, but her attention and focus was on Remus Lupin, who sat on her right, as he spoke to her about some report or another, Toby did not doubt. The tall Englishman could clearly see that the werewolf looked extremely uncomfortable about sitting in what was traditional the Second's Seat, but Toby could also see that Lupin remained out of respect of the young woman, who placed a lot faith in the werewolf. Toby also figured that the wolf was more uncomfortable about the way a certain scene was pissing off an already pissed-off wizard.

The wolf's amber-hued orbs kept flickering from the obviously enraged dark wizard, who was storming down the center aisle of the enchantedly enlarged tent, to the extremely exhausted woman, who was listening intently to his report of improvements on the outer perimeter, before him and to the foolish raven-haired wizard, who was leaning vicariously against the young woman. Suddenly a low rumble could be heard coming from the tired woman.

"Sirius, please, leave her alone." Remus pleaded for his soon-to-be-dead friend to stop. He did not know who would do the honors of killing the fool, but the werewolf suspected that neither Severus nor Shawn would be merciful in their dealings with Sirius.

"You have exactly three seconds to remove your hand from my leg before I remove it permanently." Shawn growled.

If the situation was not so dire, Remus would have been impressed at the prefect imitation of a wolf's growl the young woman made.

"Come now, don't be shy. I just want to know you better." Sirius replied as he attempted to woo the mysterious woman.

Remus knew what his friend wanted. The ex-prisoner of Azkaban had a thing for strong-willed women. The stronger the will, the more that Sirius wanted them. That desire nearly ruined the Marauder's friendship in their seventh year when Sirius attempted to woo Lily from James. Luckily Lily reminded the foolish raven-haired wizard of with whom her heart truly laid. If Remus remembered correctly, the impotent curse lasted for several months before actually wearing off. Remus had hoped that the other male had grown out of that foolishness, but apparently that hope was in vain.

"Listen here," Shawn growled as a hand snapped out and savagely grab hold a tuff of Sirius' black mane.

_**THUD!**_

A sharp yelp echoed throughout the mess tent.

Silence quickly hushed over the area as all focused on the center.

Leaning over Sirius, whose head was generously introduced to the hard surface of an English oak table, Shawn's eyes flashed to the same shade of crimson blood once more.

"If you think I'm gonna fall for that bullshit line then you are a complete, fucking moron!" Shawn growled and gave Sirius' head another formal introduction to the table. "I've told you once! I've told you twice! This is the third and final time, I'm telling' ya! I'm fucking married! You got that? Married! The only reason why I don't fucking castrate ya! Right here! Right now! Is 'cause I'm too goddamn, fucking tired!"

With one final introduction, Shawn stepped away. Her entire body trembled with exhaustion and rage. Her hands curled partially to resemble claws. Her eyes were completely focused on the slumped wizard against the table. Suddenly she snapped around with a roundhouse kick. The attack was more of a warning rather than an actual attack.

"That is enough, my dear Captain." A dark and low voice drawled, which effectively soothed and calmed the aggravated woman.

"Hey Toby, you done?" Shawn asked. Although still standing, the petite thing's posture was slack.

"Yes, you stubborn woman, now sit down." Affection was evident in Toby's voice as he looked at his Bond.

"Yes'sir!" She automatically replied, giving a weak salute as she seated herself next to Remus, who watched the scene with curiosity. He was present in Rosa's Tavern when the startling revelation about the Master Auror and the surly Potion's Master's relationship was made. It made him curious as to what type of person the Master Auror was to be able to capture the unquestioning affection and unadulterated devotion that the Potion's Master was now subtly displaying.

As soon as she seated herself comfortably, her eyes fluttered close and immediately she drifted to sleep. She was safe. Her men were taken care of, and most of all her Bond was with her. She was safe.

"Stupid… stubborn… woman." Toby quietly and yet affectionately growled as he examined his Bondmate. He knew she was pushing herself to her limit and quite possibly beyond. It was like her to do that, and it scared him to death whenever she did. Suddenly a frowned marred his face as his exams revealed that his Bond was a bit anemic. He narrowed his eyes on her unusually pale face. She was not anemic. She was the epitome of prefect health! He made sure of that! His eyes roamed over her figure until he stopped at her abdomen; noting an unusual thin line of rustic-brown staining her shirt.

_Blood!_ His eyes wide as he leaned forward.

"Hold it!" Drawled a muffled growl.

Toby paused as he slowly looked up to see a number of wands pointed at him, but his eyes locked only on hate-filled blue orbs glaring at him.

"Black…" Toby growled as he remembered that the bastard had been flirting with his Bond until she thought an introduction to the table was more suitable for the other wizard.

"Get your hands off of her, filthy Slytherin." The other male hissed.

"Sirius! That is enough!" Remus shouted as he stood up. "This is no time for stupid, childhood grudges. Severus is checking for injuries!"

"As if," Sirius rebuttled, "once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater!"

"Sirius Black! Put your wand down! **NOW!**" Remus roared; startling everyone around.

Immediately all others, save for the blue-eyed wizard, put their wands down. They remembered that, although a werewolf, Remus was sitting in the Second's Seat, which meant his commands were to be obeyed.

"What?" Sirius whispered in confusion as to why his friend would defend the Death Eater.

"Severus, tend to your wife. Draco, you'll oversee the health and welfare of those in this tent. Sirius, sit down and shut up!" Remus bellowed then oddly sighed as his body relaxed… Free from negative tension.

"**WHAT?! WIFE?!**"

"Screw this… _**STUPIFY!**_" Draco cursed.

The tent fell into an eerie silence as many of the witches and wizards watched in confusion. However, they stayed their attack. They knew who the two renown Slytherins were, but the Master Auror's Second gave no signal to defend or attack. In fact, despite their horror of having a werewolf as a Second and being thoroughly confused about everything, they were amazingly accepting of the way events have transpired. It was as if the Master Auror was a female version of their Savior, the embodiment of hope, light and surprisingly chaos. But before a brave fool could begin the torrent of questions, a dark menacing glare from a pair of cold, obsidian black orbs kept them silent.

Toby glared at the large group, who were watching the spectacle. Threatening all to keep silent. He was in no mood to deal with idiotic dunderheads of the Wizarding World's so-called military force. With a grateful glance toward Lupin, the pale Englishman gathered his light, tiny Bond. Once safe in his strong arms, the petite woman began to burrow into his chest. A soft, small smile graced his usually stoic face as he watched her fondly. She was safe. Safe and sound in his arms. And with the usual flare of his robes, Toby walked out of the mess tent and into the pre-dawn light.

_**--**__Wherever I may roam_

_Wherever I may roam… roam…_

_Wherever I may roam_

_Wherever I may roam… yeah…__**--**_

Toby was barely conscience of the traditionally long walk from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. His feet guided him home, to his safe haven, as they had done a numerous of times when his thoughts were elsewhere. Swiftly walking pass the guardian portrait, who gave a curious glance at the strange woman in his descendant's arms, Toby walked through the living area of his quarters. His mere presence ignited the large hearth to life with a roaring fire. Crossing then the threshold into his private chambers, another hearth exploded with another roaring fire. With an absent stray thought, the chamber's hearth suddenly dimmed a bit for a more relaxed and romantic setting.

Gently Toby laid his beautiful Bond in the middle of a large, soft bed, covered in lush green bedding. Toby hovered over her sleeping form. His watchful eyes searched for any other signs of hidden distress but found none; just pure exhaustion and pure contentment. Gently Toby pushed back a small, black lock from her forehead. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Another soft smile graced his face as he watched her brow wrinkle at the feather light touch and a content sigh escaped her full lips.

Toby then straighten up. With a smooth wave of his hand and wrist, Toby quietly whispered a spell and waited for his special supply of medical potions and salves to carefully land on the nightstand beside the bed. With another wave of his wrist, Toby spelled the muddy, bloodied and tattered clothes of his Bond to disappear; revealing the sleek, toned body that was purely his Bondmate.

Her healthy bronze complexion looked darker against the forest green sheets. Her body was hard and perfectly toned; revealing the fact that she was season-trained and kept herself in excellent shape. Her chest with small, perked breasts rose and fell in a steady rhythm. The dark pink pearls stood at attention due to the sudden lack of warmth. Obsidian orbs continued its visually feast. Although a healthy shade of sun-kissed bronze, her flesh was sprinkled with bruises of varies degrees and small cuts here and there; none of which were sufficient enough to cause her to be anemic. Methodically his eyes surveyed each bruise and cut as he imaged which hex or curse could have caused the damage, and as he imaged which Death Eater could have injured his beautiful and yet lethal Bond so he may pay them a private visit later. After all he was not the most feared 'Death Eater' for nothing.

Elegant and slender fingers dipped into a ceramic jar of an olive colored salve. Rubbing the thick ointment between his hands, Toby gently and lovingly caressed the bruises after he had spelled each of the little cuts to heal. A slight hitch in the steady rhythm of her breathing caused the stoic Potions Master to pause. Cautiously looking up, midnight orbs peered into a pair of hazy crimson-brown orbs.

"Hey…" Toby whispered then resumed his work; massaging the healing salve into her sore body.

"Mmm…" Shawn purred as she watched him work.

His strong and yet gentle hands kneaded the salves into her bruised muscles; effectively relaxing her and getting rid of the numerous knots that she was known to develop, when suddenly he stopped his menstruations at her stomach. A slight frown marred her once content smile as her glare demanded him to continue.

"You were injured." Toby stated as he lightly traced an ugly red welt on her flat abdomen.

"Mm… some yahoo thought I'd make a great pincushion…" Shawn replied with a shrug and shifted her body slightly. She lazily brushed her leg against her Bond's bare arm.

Black eyes suddenly became focused on those deceivingly powerful legs, which too were sprinkled with bruises and scratches. However, those were of little consequence as he focused on the beautiful art permanently inked on her flesh. The tattoo, he knew, was her own design. Just slightly above her anklebone was a bleached human skull surrounded by sun-bright, mandarin orange colored flowers and petals. _Marigold… Aztec flowers of death…_ Toby absently thought as his eyes trailed up her leg to follow the serpentine body of a winged creature in bright hues of greens, blues and blue-greens.

"Beautiful…" Toby whispered as he brought his eyes back up to focus on the crimson-brown orbs that watched him curiously. "My own little Eater of Death…"

A small pout formed on her face; eliciting a slight chuckle from the pale Englishman, who leaned closer and captured those full and pouting lips in a deep kiss. A slight nibble on her lower lip elicited a smile and a moan. Slender arms snaked themselves around his neck. Battling tongues dueled for dominance while a slender, talon-nailed hand buried itself in thick, silky raven locks and the other clawed at the annoying fabric covering pale flesh. A growl echoed in between them. The vibration send delicious shivers through his body as he parted for a breath and a chuckle.

"_OFF!_" A savage growl-like command was uttered while the offensive clothe was tugged at.

Happy to obey, the damned blouse disappeared onto the floor. Immediately full lips attached themselves to pale throat. A soft hum was the award, which slowly became a moan as each kiss was matched with a nip. Strong arms wrapped around the bronze goddess beneath him. Rolling around, obsidian eyes watched his goddess as she paid homage to his scarred flesh. Crimson eyes sparkled with feline mischief. Slowly sauntering to a seated position, resting comfortably against a confined bulge, she lazily gazed at her pale prey.

Ever so lightly, tipped nails traced each visible scar; leaving behind a pink welt and causing calm breathing to hitch. A devilish grin graced her face. She leaned forward; rubbing against the strained bulge. A velvet pink appendage darted past her full lips and lightly licked the first visible scar near his upper shoulder. At the end of the trail, the scar received a nipped kiss. She then continued onto the next scar. Each scar received special attention and worship. Each caress elicited a moan and a groan as his goddess worked her way down his torso. His back arched slightly as he felt her temple heat seep through his pants when she oh-so-innocently rubbed and rolled her hips over his bulge.

"God..!" He breathed then gasped as he looked down at his Bond, whose teeth nipped harshly near his bellybutton. He smirked as he realized his error. It was one of the reasons why he loved her. She was equally possessive and jealous as he was, and when they made love, there was no room for God. It was just him and her. A cute pout told him he was forgiven for his transgression, and then a feral grin was all the warning he received before a sharp gasp past his lips for cold air had just assaulted his member.

"Shall I teach you on who you should be worshipping while in our bed?" She purred while her hot breathes teased his weeping organ.

"Ngh… you'll be the death of me…"

"Mmm… then take pleasure in your death…"

"Ungh..!" He groaned.

His eyes rolled back as his chilled member became engulfed in a heated, moist cavern. Instinctively his hand fisted around a handful of black hair; taking pleasure in the welcoming heat. Slowly his hand and the pleasant heat began to move. His sensitive shaft twitched at the rough texture of her tongue lapping the sides. He moaned in pleasurable agony as she slowly descended back down to his hilt. Then slowly back up with her teeth lightly teasing his organ. With each alternating ascension and descesion, her pace picked up until she dipped the tip of her tongue into his slit then engulfed his entire organ once more. Ever so slowly she pulled away; causing her prey to moan in displeasure. A thin chain of salvia connected her tongue and his hot, throbbing organ. Slowly she sauntered back; exposing her own secret chamber; offering herself to the only one who could dominant her.

Immediately he lunged forward, pinning her down as she lifted her hips slightly, tempting his painfully, weeping knife with her sheathe. No more invitation was needed as he swiftly and savagely slammed into her welcoming temple. She arched into him; accepting all of him.

"Ahhh…"

"Ungh… so hot… so tight…"

Powerful legs wrapped themselves around slender waist and hips rolled impatiently against the sheathed knife. A collective moan and groan was the reward.

"Im-pa-tient." He grunted between each mini-thrust.

A glare was his answer.

He leaned in and claimed her pouty lips.

Yes, she was impatient as was he. It had been almost eight months since they last held one another. They needed this.

He held her hands above her head; stretching her length and weakening her hold around his waist. He pulled out halfway before slamming into her again. She moaned as she arched her back. He continued. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Her juices made him go faster and faster; sliding in and out, harder and harder. Soon he felt her inner sanctum tighten. Savagely he pulled out; ignoring her own savage growls, which turned into a yelp as he flipped her around and placed her on all fours.

A seductive moan echoed off the stonewalls as he resheathed his knife into her. Draped over her, he placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder, where faded teeth marks existed since their fist coupling. She threw him a hungry look over her shoulder. He straighten himself and held her hips in a bruising grip.

"Mine." He growled.

"Ungh… 'es… yours!" She moaned between each thrusts.

His fat member slid in. Out. In. Out. Faster and faster. Harder and harder. In. Out. In. Out. Faster and Harder.

She lowered her upper body; feeling more of him in her womb. Enjoying the sharp contrast between his heated flesh and cool pants as he dove deeper and deeper into her. Her bronze complexion took on a golden sheen. She closed her eyes as pressure began building in her core and slowly spread throughout her taunt limbs. Suddenly she felt her innerself clamp down around his shaft. He threw his head back to release a roar as he felt himself throb in white heat. Several more thrust followed before he collapsed still draped over her smaller form.

Nuzzling into the nook of her neck, his strong arms wrapped themselves, keeping their bodies in contact, around her slender body as he rolled to his side. A content whine escaped her throat while a smirk graced his lips. Instinctively, as sleep crept on them, Toby began petting the flat and firm stomach, which he one day hoped would bulge with an addition to their little family.

"Mm… love you…"

"Love you, too."

Darkness became their friend and guardian.

_**--**__Wherever I may roam… wanderer… wanderer_

_Wherever I may roam__**--**_

"Ngh…" Toby groaned at the feeling of being empty and alone. Slowly an eye cracked open then immediately shut closed with another groan as he became consciously aware that he and Shawn had only slept for three hours! With an unceremoniously roll onto his back, Toby rubbed the sleep from his face. Then he absently listened for his Bond. Due to their background, the concept of sleeping-in was a fantasy and a myth. He listened carefully. Immediately he heard the shower running. Toby looked about himself and mentally cringed as he felt the evidence of their love glued to himself _and_ his pants. He made a mental note to remember to be equally naked as his Bond the next time, and there was definitely going to be a next time. Reluctantly he crawled out of bed and thankfully peeled himself out of his sticky pants. He trudged toward his dresser to pull out a fresh pair of pants. When he heard the shower stop. A few minutes later, Toby watched his Bond step out the steamy shower. A smile graced his lips; seeing that Shawn had yet again confiscated one of his blouses. It was one of the ones he rarely wore; one of his muggle business-esque blouse, with sleeves rolled up and the blouse itself not fully buttoned.

"You and your saunas." Toby teased as he walked up to her and gave her a deep kiss.

"Blgh!" She replied then swayed her hips teasingly as she walked out of the bedchamber.

"How 'bout some omelets!" Her voice called back from the kitchenette.

"God! Love you!" Toby called back. Omelets! It had been ages! Since he last felt like a real human being! The simplicity of having a wife making breakfast for him was a dream for him. It was a simple, cheesy dream that she knew he loved. Toby quickly jumped into shower in order to quickly finish and to watch his wife, another simple pleasure he never got tired of.

Minutes later, Toby walked into the little kitchenette and took a deep breath. Shawn's back was to him while she made her omelets, and coffee had been freshly brewed. The domestic scene brought a smile to his face again as he rested against the counter.

"You have no Tabasco sauce." Shawn said without turning around.

"It's a rare commodity in England." Toby replied.

"I'll mail ya some when I get back."

"When do you go back?"

"Why? Tryin' to get rid of me?" Shawn threw a teasing grin over shoulder.

"Hardly. Besides you'd probably kill me if I tried." Tobey honestly replied.

"Mm… True, and I'm on four weeks medical leave." She answered then placed two plates of omelets on the counter.

"O~oh! Four weeks!" Toby grinned like a little schoolboy.

"Yep, four lo~ong weeks." She purred, "I'm sure we can find something to do to occupy our time together."

Toby smirked as he waved his wand and magically poured two cups of coffee.

"I'm sure we can." His voice was smooth like rich chocolate.

"By the way…"

"Hm?"

"Happy Anniversary!" Shawn childishly cheered.

Another smile graced his lips as he suddenly realized that it _was_ their Anniversary.

"Yeah… Happy Anniversary."


End file.
